


I Need You

by Elowenmae



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elowenmae/pseuds/Elowenmae
Summary: Ty is finding dealing with his twin sister's death hard. In a fit of anger, Kit is thereto support and comfort him.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I couldn't help but write a Kitty fanfic because I still haven't gotten over LoS yet:(   
> With Ty being autistic, my goal was to write something really genuine that might happen in situations likes.   
> Beware that this does involve self harm in ways.

A large thud filled the hallways silence as Kit made his way to Ty’s room. Kit paused for a moment, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. He heard another thud. Curious, he continued to walk until he reached Ty’s door. The dark wooden door was closed, but didn't appear to be locked. 

He knocked softly against the wood, trying to be polite and not intrude. 

“Ty?” He called. “Are you in there?” There was no response other than the faint noise of sniffling. “I'm coming in, Ty, okay?” 

When he did open the door the slightest bit, he couldn't see anything other than the navy blue walls of his room. He opened the door further, trying to get a better look. Kit was stunned to find Ty laying against the the wall by his bed. His legs stuck out in front of his body, the hood of his sweatshirt sat on the crown of his head. Above his head was a large indent in the wall and his face was bowed. 

“Ty,” was all Kit could manage to say. He knew that he wasn't doing well since Livvy’s death, but kit could tell that things had gotten worse by the way Ty rubbed each finger very diligently with his thumb. It was an act of comfort for Ty and Kit had seen him do it before, but never this often. 

Kit walked to him and knelt down, making sure not to touch him before he knew that Ty was comfortable with it. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, his voice soft, but he already knew the answer by Ty’s sniffling. It wasn't hard to tell that he was crying even from the way his gaze was held on the floor. 

Ty shook his head, his hands moving to thighs as if he were to wipe something off on his jeans. He was shaking in a way that Kit hadn't seen before. He placed a hand on Ty’s shin and at the touch a pair of grey eyes met his. His eyes were glassy with tears that streamed down his cheeks and were beginning to build up at his jawline. Red lips were spread out into a thin line and his black hair hung in front of his eyes. 

“You should go” Ty croaked out, his voice hoarse. 

“No,” Kit shook his head, “I'm staying here, with you.” A silent sob left Ty and Kit applied more pressure to his shin. “Tell me what's wrong, what's bothering you.”

Ty let his head fall to the side away from Kit. “I'm mad.”

“Is that why you did that?” Kit asked referring to the dent in the wall. Ty nodded. “Was that your head?” Ty nodded again. Kit scooted in closer to him and he let another cry. “Hey, look at me,” he said. 

Ty did what Kit asked. “I don't want you to see me like this,” Ty informed Kit. 

Without thinking, Kit took the pad of his thumb and stroked the tears away from underneath Ty’s eye. He felt him gasp, but he never flinched. 

“Tell me why you're mad, Ty.” Kit whispered inching in closer. 

Ty quickly ran his hands over his face, trying to conceal his sadness then up to his hair where he grabbed a fistful of it. Kit grabbed his elbow nicely, stopping the violent action that Ty had nearly done on himself. 

“I want Livvy, I miss Livvy,” he sobbed. Kit felt his heart drop, but he couldn't worry about himself now. He brought Ty’s hands back down to his lap and began to rub his palms, hoping that it would stop Ty from hurting himself. 

“I know,” Kit reassured. “I miss her too, but you can't hurt yourself Ty,” kit shook his head and looked straight into his eyes. “You can't hurt yourself because I need you, Ty.”

Ty sniffled again, his nose running and his head hurting from when he hit it against the wall. “Can you hold me? Please?” He asked and Kit nodded. He sat himself on the floor and Ty pulled his knees to his chest. Kit pulled him in tightly, Ty’s head falling onto his chest. Kit allowed himself to close his eyes and savour the moment, hoping it would bring some comfort to the hurting boy.


End file.
